Fiyeraba Fluff
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: So this is a bunch of short Fiyeraba fluff drabbles. My early Valentines Day project if you will, updated untill i get bored of it. including: a surprising question, a nightmare, and the ever-famed Fiyero retransformation back into a human.
1. Under My Spell

**Authors note: This is the result of what happens when I get sick. When I get sick I watch Wicked on YouTube- it always make me feel better. So now I'm writing a bunch of random, sappy drabbles that will drip in Fiyerba fluffyness. OK LETS SEE HOW THIS GOES! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**Drabble #1: Takes place after As Long As You're Mine.**

It was just perfect. Too perfect.

Looking at the man sitting in front of her she knew this was impossible, for someone like him to love someone like her. She looked at her hands. Green, green as sin… ugly… disgusting.

"Fae." His voice came as a whisper, bringing her back to reality. She looked into his kind, loving eyes- _No!_ _Impossible. Impossible to love me. _

He was close. Too close. Slowly, he placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head back to capture her lips in his own…

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. Shakily she drew a breath, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to kiss him more than anything at that moment, but how could he love her? His words came back to her _"somehow I've fallen under your spell" _she closed her eyes, of course…

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?' Fiyero asked. Seeing the look on her face, he added, "Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"You're under my spell."

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you actually love someone like me? That day in class, with the Lion Cub, I must have accidentally put a spell on you it's the only explanation-"

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba by her shoulders and pulled her to him, filling in the gap between them and kissed her with passion. "Don't" he kissed her again with equal passion. "Ever" another kiss. "Say" another kiss "That" another kiss "Again" he said, the last word almost coming out almost as a gasp. Then he pulled her even closer kissing her again, full of fiery desire. Slowly Elphaba kissed him back, savoring the taste of his breath, and the feel of his hands tangled in her ebony hair.

After several minutes, they drew back, leaning their foreheads against each other's, looking into their eyes, each breathing heavily. "Why would you choose me?" Elphaba whispered when she had enough breath to string the sentence together.

"You're passionate in what you believe in," Fiyero began. "You're smart, you're caring, and you're strong, but gentle too." He smiled. "Your eyes are filled with emotion, and fire. Your smile lights up the world. All in all, you are beautiful Elphaba." His voice turned serious, "I am not under an enchantment. I love you, Elphaba."

"I love you too." Elphaba murmured, reaching out and touching his cheek. Fiyero grinned and captured her lips in her own.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ok yeah I was never good at ending fluff pieces. Please tell me how this was in your review. I think I shall post some more drabbles on this later. This is my project while I'm stuck in bed with a cold. And in case you are wondering, yes, I was listening to "As Long As You're Mine" the entire time I was writing this. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: This less fluffy, and it's actually an old piece I found randomly in one of my notebooks. I just had no other place to post it, and I like it. O well. I hope you like it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine.**

**Drabble #2: Takes place after "No Good Deed" **

Elphaba paced around the castle of Kiamo Ko, trying to remain calm. They took him; they were beating him to death as she breathed, if he wasn't dead already! _Fiyero where are you? _She thought, but inside she could guess. It was too late. He was gone. Anger filled her, and with a scream of rage she swung her arm out and knocked a vase over to the floor, where it shattered into a hundred pieces. She fought back tears as she sidestepped the carnage of the mess she had created.

He was gone. Dead. So what was she still doing here? She should leave before the Gale Force decides to come after her now. That would be the logical thing to do. But there was something that told her not yet, that there was something that needed to be done.

_Who is the cause of this?_ Something in the back of her mind asked. _Who is responsible for their deaths? _

Images of Nessa and Fiyero flashed through her mind. _I did this she thought. I killed them. _

_No, the voice whispered. It was _her. _It's her fault._

More images went through her mind. It was that girl, the one who stole Nessa's shoes, the one with the twin braids and the yappy, stupid dog. She killed them.

Elphaba walked out the window, looking down the Yellow Brick Road. _Come here you stupid little girl. You have something I want. _

**A YEAR AFTER ELPHABA AND FIYERO'S ESCAPE FROM OZ**

Elphaba woke with a start out of her dream. It was of that horrible and long night…

Next to her, she heard Fiyero sit up. She must've woken him up. "Fae, are you all right? What's wrong?" she felt his large _human _hand stroke the hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." She closed her eyes only to open them again to see Fiyero still staring down at her. "What?" she asked a bit too sharply.

"I'm not going to leave you again. I promise. No Gale Force is going to take me away. I'm here, and always will be." He said guessing what her nightmare was about.

Elphaba smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Fiyero said chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her softly.


	3. Wickedness

**A/N: ENJOY! Read. Review. Yeah. Also congrats to Norbert Leo Butz (AKA the original Fiyero), for his Tony Award for best actor in a musical (Catch Me If You Can)! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not that girl.**

**Set: After ALAYM.**

Fiyero held a sleeping Elphaba tightly as he gazed up at the stars, not being able to fall asleep. Slowly as to not wake her, he buried his face in her long ebony tresses, breathing in deeply. Her hair smelt of pine trees and wildflowers. He sighed in content. A few hours ago he had never thought he would see her again, never less actually _be_ with her, here in the middle of the Gilliken Forest! They had escaped from the Wizard and the Gale Force, and even though he was positive they were still looking for them (he wasn't _that _brainless), he didn't give a twig about them.

Elphaba tossed once then lay still, her head now resting on his chest, and muttering softly. Fiyero chuckled, seeing how peaceful she looked, she seemed younger, and at ease, all her troubles far behind her, for the moment. He found it ironic that _this _was the feared, hated, and monstrous Wicked Witch of the West, who terrorized the skies of Oz.

The thought of that almost made him laugh.

That woman didn't exist. There was only Elphaba Thropp. And Elphaba Thropp was _not _Wicked.

At the same time, the thought also made him feel as though there was a dagger being driven into his heat, and at the same time, filled him with rage, rage that he knew who this wonderful women really was, and no one else in Oz, (besides Glinda) bothered to give her a chance.

_Wicked. _Fiyero thought. _No. that's not my Fae. _

**That was short. Eh whatever. Please review! They make me happy!**


End file.
